


When The Day Is Done, When It's Time For Fun, We'll Drink And Sing And Shout

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [60]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Songs, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The people of Whiterun could always tell when the Companions had returned, successful.





	When The Day Is Done, When It's Time For Fun, We'll Drink And Sing And Shout

The people of Whiterun could always tell when the Companions had returned, successful.

They'd stride through the streets, weapons held aloft, coated in the blood of their enemies. A few people, mostly children, would cheer.

Public celebrations done, they'd return to Jorrvaskr, to tankards full of good hearty Nord Mead, where, arms around each other, bellies full of mead, they'd treat Whiterun to a rousing rendition of A Wizard's Staff Has A Knob On The End.

"Ha ha, very funny," muttered Vermeillon, newest member of the Companions, hand curled around his wizard's staff... complete with a knob on the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Nord Mead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL4vR3PB2oY) by Miracle of Sound. Obviously.
> 
> A Wizard's Staff Has A Knob On The End was shamelessly swiped from ~~my vague memories of~~ Discworld. One of Nanny Ogg's favourite drinking songs, which should tell you something. ;)
> 
> Vermeillon is one of my own OCs, had to poke fun :P


End file.
